It's up to you
by PixiePoop
Summary: Includes a Puckleberry! Puck and Quinn's daughter, Beth who was put in care after her birth, is contacted by one of Quinn's friends from Glee club, who is willing too share information on Beth's mother with her.
1. Chapter 1

Beth Haywood turned down a side-alley shortcut on her way home from school, her mind distant with concerns of the ever nearing, mid term tests and her date on Friday night with Ryan. Her blonde hair was tied back with a thin blue ribbon and her tanned arms and legs had goose bumps from the bitter wind that was pushing against her small profile. Her rucksack was carelessly flung over her right shoulder and her brow was creased in thought.

She often came this way because it was quieter than the main road and it allowed her to walk at her own pace, slow and lazy. Mandy got concerned when Beth was but five minutes late and would threaten to phone the police if it became a constant habit. It wasn't that Mandy meant too upset Beth, she was over-protective and extremely morbid; she fretted about Beth opening windows or pouring hot water from the kettle in fear that Beth would be scratched by a shard of glass or burnt. At first, Beth had assumed it was just a facade that Mandy kept up too make it look as though she cared but as she learned to love her foster mother, she realised that it wasn't. The middle-aged, grey haired woman, who was more like a grandmother than a mother, actually did care for Beth's welfare. Beth had guessed that she was going to be adopted by Mandy and George when they had decorated her room and bought her a whole new wardrobe full of clothes and promised her a pet; she took this as a sign because she was only due too stay with the Buchanan's for no more than a year and then was supposed to be sent back into care, awaiting another possible family.

Beth had been in and out of care her whole life and had long ago given up any hope of ever having a permanent home and family. She had once been adopted, though; when she was just a few days old, a couple came too the hospital where she had been born and spoke to her mother. They arranged a home for her and Beth lived happily with them until she was five. Hannah Haywood had always loved Beth and Beth had loved her but Christopher, a published author, had very little time for a young child and the couple often had disputes about the time they spent with Beth. In bed each night, Beth would cry herself to sleep because she felt she was at fault for the constant disagreeing of her parents. In the end, Chris left and Hannah decided that it was for the best that Beth went back into care. Even to this day, Beth still loves the Haywood's and consequently, kept their name in case they should ever try tracking her down, although she knew they wouldn't.

Beth barely thought about her maternal mother, though every now and then, the subject caught her attention and she would wonder what her mother was doing, what she looked like, were her and her real father still together; had they even been together in the first place? All Beth knew about her mother was that she had only been seventeen when she had given birth too her and her father the same age, Hannah had told her but she claimed to know nothing else. Beth had no desire to find her mom for it was clear that she was unwanted or she would not have spent her life changing hands and responsibility, living in children homes with other girls in the same or similar situations and she would definitely not be living with a complete stranger who was by no means related to her, not even by marriage.

By now, Beth was just entering the front garden and walking up the path toward the front door. She turned her key in the lock and stepped into the immaculate hallway.

"Oh my gosh, Bethany, I nearly died! Lucy Hart's mother just phoned me, claiming to have seen you going down Creak End Alley; do you know what sort of people hang down there? Druggies, alcoholics..." Mandy began checking the groups of people off on her fingers.

"Mandy, Mandy, it's okay, Lucy's mum must have seen someone who looked similar to me go down there, because I didn't," Beth could lie so convincingly that Mandy did not even appear too chew this over before she said, "There's someone in the front room to see you."

"Oh, hey Caroline," Beth called to her care worker as she entered into the front room.

"Hi there, Beth, how are things at school?"

"They're so-so. What are you doing here, you're not due 'til Saturday?"

"Well, Beth, I have some news... It seems that someone who knows your mother has got in contact with us and wants to meet you. I mean, we'll have to run some tests, make sure they're safe but after that, it's all up to you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter isn't the best and it's mainly talking but hey, I tried to make it different to that of the previous chapter.**

"How did they find me?" Beth asked before answering Caroline's previous question.

"Well, it seems that they have been tracking you for a while and have seen record of your name changes, something that isn't clear is why they want to get in contact with you in the first place," Caroline's brow creased in confusion. "What I mean is that, we don't often find friends of parents looking for lost children, in fact, I've never come across a case quite like it."

"How long have you known?"

"You mean to say, how long have I known that someone is trying to get hold of you? Well, last month, I received a letter stating that this person would like to meet you and since then, we have been frequently corresponding, trying to arrange a safe meeting for the two of you."

"...and you didn't think to tell me? You've been talking about me behind my back, arranging a meeting with some stranger who claims to have known my mother!"

Beth stood up from the couch, anger rampaging through her body; what if she didn't want too see this person? What if she got her hopes up and it all fell through? It wasn't fair on her, why was Caroline doing this? These questions were circulating round and round her head and she felt tears sting behind her eyelids; just as she was getting settled with Mandy and George, a face from her mysterious past had come up to haunt her and she had no idea what to do.

"What about Mandy and George?"

"What about them, Beth? You're not going to be with them much longer, "Caroline said, indifferently.

"Well, I just assumed that I would be staying longer because of all the things they've done for me, everything just seemed so right, so...permanent. I thought maybe, well, y'know," Beth flushed red as she realised how naive she sounded. Of course, everything Mandy and George had done for her had been out of pity, they felt sorry for her because she was an orphan but they didn't want too keep her. It was her own fault she had been let down so harshly, she was the one that assumed she was going to be adopted.

"Beth? Beth, are you telling me that you thought you were going to be adopted? Oh Beth, how many times do I have to tell you? Mandy and George are too old to have a teenager around permanently, they can't cope..."

"I'm not hard work! They love me, they do!" Beth put her head in her hands. "Why won't anyone love me?" Beth began to sob softly.

"Beth, I love you, I've known you since the day you were born and I know you and I'm trying my best to find you a loving family."

"It's not the same. Ever since my mom dumped me, I've been thrust into the care of strangers and every time, it's fallen through and I've never said this before, but I wish I could find my mother. I wish I could tell her how much I hate her for getting rid of me; I want to make her regret it, let her see my pain and misery and I think I've just found a way to do so. Caroline, what is the name of this friend who's contacted you?"

"Oh, yes, yes..." Caroline pulled out a small piece of paper from her jacket pocket. "Her name is Rachael, Rachael Berry."


	3. Chapter 3

Beth leaned back into the cool leather seat of Caroline's car and looked out of the window at the passing scenery though she took little interest in it; her mind was on the upcoming meeting with Rachael Berry, a friend of her mom's. She had no idea what this friend looked like or sounded like and worried that the two of them would not get along. Though Caroline would be nearby, she would not be sat with Beth and Rachael and this concerned Beth.

Caroline pulled up outside the mall and the two stepped out into the hot air, headed toward a small cafe named _The Ten Cent. _

"You don't have to do this you know," Caroline said, sensing Beth's distress.

"Just because I'm a little apprehensive does not mean I'm going to just give up; I do have to do this."

Caroline sighed and lead her toward a small round table with two chairs where a dark haired woman was sat, nursing a large cup of coffee. She looked to be in her early thirties with an obvious tan, her expression looked kind and her warm eyes held a gentle charm. Caroline walked over to the woman and introduced them and, as the Rachael smiled at Beth, it became clear that she was merely curious to see the result of her friends' romance. Beth sat down and smiled meekly, her nerves already getting the better of her. Caroline saw to it that they were okay and then she left them to sit at a table on the other side of the cafe.

"Would you like a drink, Beth?"

"Just a cola please," Beth said and Rachael waved her hand in the air, calling for the attention of the waiter.

"Could I get a cola and another coffee, please?" The waiter nodded and stalked away. "So, Beth, what kind of things do you like to do?"

"Well, I love swimming, I suppose, and singing but I don't really suppose that's what you meant."

"Well, why not?" Rachael looked confused.

"I thought that maybe you meant, to do with school but evidently not," Beth shook her head, nervously.

The waiter returned with a cola and a coffee and Beth sipped her drink, timidly. She looked at Rachael and wondered if she and her mom had been good friends and if they still corresponded.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you and why I was so desperate to meet you. Well, I guess the best place too start is the beginning; I recently attended a school reunion and met up with your mom. She opened up to me, told me how she often wondered what you were doing, where you were in the world, what you looked like and the only emotion I could feel was pity; she only gave you up because she had no choice. Since then, I have been trying to find you and at first, I searched for someone called Beth Fabray but then I realised that you probably wouldn't have your mom's name. I thought it impossible but then I managed to convince your social worker that I was trying to help your mom gain contact with you and she gave me a record of

your name changes but refused to give your address. Anyway, I managed to track down your first home and from there, I spent ages finding your current home. I contacted your social worker and explained why I wanted to get in touch and I guess you know the story from there," Rachael took a gulp of coffee and looked at Beth, meaningfully.

Beth's lips formed a perfect 'o' shape and then she said, "Tell me about my mom, Rachael."

"Okay; she was called Quinn Fabray but is now Quinn Abrams and your dad's called Noah Puckerman though we all called him Puck for short. Your mom was seventeen and she wanted to keep you, she really did, but it just wasn't practical with her still being at school. It was your dad that gave you your name and he also wanted you but again, it just wasn't practical. Now, your mom lives not more than an hour away with her seven month old daughter, Savannah, her two year old son, Drew and her husband, Artie."

"So, she's settled down? She's made a family and she never even thought to come and look for me?"

"She thought you were happy with an adoptive family and she worried that if she came and found you, it would mess up everything your family had built up for you," Rachael placed her hand on Beth's and Beth drew her hand back, she found it hard to believe what Rachael had just said, it was her mom's fault she had lead such a terrible life...


	4. Chapter 4

"You just want someone to blame for the harsh life you've lead, Beth but there isn't always a culprit for things that happen," Rachel smiled softly at Beth, an understanding look on her face.

Beth felt hot tears sting behind her eyelids and she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent them from falling down her cheeks. Beth looked into Rachel's concerned eyes and saw how much she wanted to help and suddenly, realised that Rachel genuinely wanted to help reunite Beth with her mother.

"I know that," Beth whispered. "When can I meet my mom?"

"Well, you know that's not up to me. Caroline might be able to arrange something; a day when you and your mom are both free would help," Rachel laughed lightly at her own subtle joke. Rachel didn't understand; Beth wanted her to be there at the meeting because Beth knew that somehow she could trust this Rachel Berry. It felt as though this wasn't their first meeting but maybe their fifth or sixth and already, Beth had full faith in the woman sat across from her. She wanted to know all about Rachel, what her family was like, where she worked, was her house nice, did she have any children?

"Can I ever come to your house, Rachel?" Beth asked, suddenly shy again. She took of sip of coke and then stared down at the can, playing with flap of metal at the top.

"I...um...well I'm not sure, Beth. There are certain reasons I couldn't bring my fiancée with me but maybe one you'll be able to meet without my concern."

Of course, Beth knew that Rachel didn't really want to get to know her. Beth didn't say anything. She continued playing with the can top until she felt a shock of pain slice through her finger and realised she had split her finger on the metal, "OW!"

"What? Oh, quick suck it, I'll get you a band-aid sweety," Rachel began to rummage in her bag whilst Beth licked the blood from her finger. Rachel then retrieved the band-aid and wrapped it around Beth's cut and lifted the plaster-bound finger to her lips and kissed it.

"Why did you do that?"

"It must be my maternal instinct," Rachel laughed.

"Why? Do you have kids of your own?"

"...I did, well I had one. I lost her in an accident when she was five but that was many years ago now, we needn't fuss about it," Rachel wiped a single tear from her cheek and smiled at Beth.

"What was her name, if you don't mind me asking?" Beth immediately regretted asking as she realised how upset Rachel was. "Sorry-ignore that."

"No, no. It's fine. Errrr... her name was Faith and she was gorgeous, blond haired and blue eyes with little rose bud lips and an innocent nature and smile that could lift a thousand people's hearts," Rachel smiled awkwardly. "I'll tell you what, no one is at my house at the moment, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you came around. Why don't you go and ask Caroline if she would like a cup of coffee at my place?"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachael's house was beautifully furnished, everything was modern and fashionable. Beth immediately liked it and could picture herself living here. She smiled, that would be the day. Rachael lead the way into a spacious living room where she left Beth and Caroline so she could prepare the drinks. Beth waited patiently for Rachael to return. She noticed that there had been a mezuzah on the door and on the table there was a menorah; Rachael must be of Jewish faith, Beth realised. She wondered what faith her mom had been. It upset her to think that she may never find out.

"Here we go," Rachael said, handing Beth a glass of cola before sitting down next to her. Outside, a car pulled up in the drive.

"Oh," Rachael got up. "I wasn't expecting him back for at least another hour."

"Who?" Beth queried. Why was she being so secretive. A key turned in the lock and heavy footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

"Rachael?" A male voice called out.

"In hear, we have guests!" Rachael seemed nervous and stood in front of Beth as though she was trying to shield her from view. What was she hiding? Beth peered around the woman in front of her to see a tall, handsome man with olive skin and dark hair stride into the room. He smiled at Caroline and then turned to look at Beth. His eyes grew wide and he looked for quite a while before recollecting himself and smiling. He sat down across from Beth and began to subtly observe her.

"Errrr... this is Noah Puckerman, my fiancé. Noah, this is Caroline and...Beth," Rachael gestured to her two guests.

At the mention of Beth's name, Noah started; he looked at Beth as though he knew her. Beth blushed shyly, "Hi, I don't know if you're aware, but Rachael is helping me to get in contact with my mother."

"And...what's your...mother's...name?" Noah's voice was chapped and broken.

"Quinn Fabray, did you know her?" Beth asked excitedly.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Do you know who your father is?"

"Yeah, his name is Noah but his friends called him...Puck," Beth slowed down. What was this man's name again? Noah Puckerman? But, it couldn't be, could it? Beth looked at Noah, he had a huge grin on his face and he opened his arms to welcome her.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth ignored the frantic rapping at her door and Mandy's desperate sobs, her mind wandering over the day's events; she had a father close by who wanted to see her, get to know her. She had a father that wanted to love her, to look after her, who had been happy to welcome her into his arms and Caroline had taken him away. As soon as Beth had discovered who Noah was, her demon social worker had dragged her up and out.

"Take me back! You can't do this! Take me back!" Beth had screamed, desperately wanting to feel her father's arms around her, to feel safe in his embrace. She couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to be with him. She wouldn't understand. And why had Rachel been so secretive? She had nothing to hide.

Beth fell back onto her bed, a dull ache knawing at her head and eyes; she had cried so much, too much. Her heart was yearning for her dad, for love. Was it too much to ask for a bit of happiness? Well, that much was obvious, no kid in care got happiness, ever.

"Why did you let her have a lock on her door?" Mandy had turned to George outside my room. "She's a teenage, for goodness sake!" Beth didn't think she should mention that it had been Mandy who had agreed to the lock. All that came as a reply was a sniff from George and then two pairs of footsteps could be heard falling away. Finally, Beth could have some peace. She just wished that she could at least talk to Rachel, make sense of things because everything was confused, muddled, hazy. It was like a thick fog; there was a storm on side and sun on the other and the only way to get to that perfect place was through the fog. Beth knew she had little options but to take a chance and go through the fog, but what if the sun was deceptive? What if that perfect weather wasn't so perfect? Beth shivered before deciding it was worth the risk.

She took her school bag out of her wardrobe and emptied onto the bed before refilling it with clothes, a few snacks she'd had hidden under her pillow, her cell, and a lighter and cigarettes Mandy knew nothing about. She then hid the bag under her bed, unlocked her door and went downstairs.

Mandy was preparing dinner and George was sat at the table, idly, looking into space. Beth coughed to get their attention and then began, "I'd like to apologize for my behaviour tonight. I reacted immaturely to the situation and I realise that I shouldn't have kicked off like that. I was hoping you would forgive me."

Mandy smiled, "Of course we forgive you. I can see that you understand that your behaviour was unacceptable, now sit down and I'll have dinner ready in a minute."

"If you don't mind, Mandy, I'd like to borrow your phone to call Caroline and apologize to her as well?"

Mandy nodded, clearly please that Beth had learnt her lesson, "Yes that would be a good idea. It's upstairs in my bedroom on the bedside cabinet."

Beth nodded before turning to head upstairs. As soon as she was out of sight, she smiled. How easy it was to hoodwink her foster mother; all it took was a little charm and manner and she had succeeded. Beth headed into Mandy and George's room where she saw the phone lying on the table. She completely ignored it and went over to where Mandy's coat was hanging up. Beth felt in the pocket until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the black, velour purse and extracted a wad of notes before replacing it in the coat pocket. Then, picking up the phone she rang Rachel. Terminating the call, Beth headed to her own room where she packed the money into the front compartment of her school bag, slung it over her shoulder and headed back downstairs.

Mandy was humming tunelessly to herself in the kitchen when Beth silently slipped out of the front door. She ran up the street and around the corner then slowed her pace down, it would be another half hour before anyone realised she as gone.

Beth reached the train station where she bought a ticket and waited on the platform, desperately praying no one came in search of her before the train arrived...


End file.
